You Got Me
by Crystal7
Summary: Lily hates James until a simple game shows Lily how she really feels about him. Was removed for an uknown reason; repost


Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Author's Note: Was originally written and published on on August 2, 2003. But for one reason or another has been removed. So here it is reposted! Wish I could get all my reviews back though....  
  
You Got Me  
  
Lily Evans and Alice Conner sat underneath a nearby tree watching Remus and Sirius make fools out of each other. Lily couldn't help it as she burst into laughter. Even though these were darker days the times at Hogwarts were full of laughter and fun.  
  
"Hey Evans," A voice whispered from behind her back.  
  
Except, for James Potter... Lily turned and glared at the young wizard, "What do you want?"  
  
James plopped down on the grass beside her, "I can't say hello?"  
  
"You never JUST want to say hello, Potter," Lily snapped back. James Potter was the most conceited, cruel humored person she had ever had the misfortune to meet. Even her sister Petunia, had a better personality.  
  
James thought for a moment before getting up to join his two best friends, "Lets play some kind of game."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. She wished it was a Hogsmeade weekend, but those had been cancelled recently. "What kind of game?"  
  
"I know!" Sirius cried like a five year old, "Hide and Seek!"  
  
Alice snorted into her water, "What?"  
  
"I like that!" Remus cried.  
  
Lily laughed, "You have got to be joking!"  
  
"No, I'm serious," Sirius protested.  
  
"Yeah, I could go for that," James said looking at Lily.  
  
Alice tugged on her sleeve, "Lets do it!"  
  
Lily sighed, "Why not? Rules?"  
  
"You can't go on the other side of the castle," James said.  
  
"Who's counting first?" Alice asked.  
  
"Sirius, since it was his idea," Remus replied.  
  
"Aw... Man," Sirius said.  
  
"Close your eyes, Sirius, so we can go hide," James replied.  
  
Sirius turned around, sat down, and covered his eyes. Lily started laughing again as she ran off in search of a hiding spot. She found the perfect hiding spot in a little nest of trees nearby much to her surprise James was already there.  
  
Lily glared at him and turned to find another spot when Sirius cried, "I'm going to get you guys!"  
  
James reached out a hand and Lily reluctantly took it, "Thanks," She mumbled. She despised herself for saying it.  
  
James shrugged in the tight spot, "No problem."  
  
"Why do you have to be so arrogant?" Lily hissed.  
  
"What?" James whispered back, "Me, arrogant?"  
  
"You always act like you are better than everyone else and-"  
  
"Whoa! Wait a second!" James cried in his defense, "Where did this come from?"  
  
Lily thought for a moment. Where had the thought come from? "You always just walk around as though you own the world and-"  
  
James held up a hand, "Lily, I'm sorry if I come off arrogant, it's just-" He faltered. Why was he so arrogant?  
  
"Its just what?" Lily asked as she looked over the tree branch at Sirius, Alice, and Remus looking for the two of them.  
  
"I don't know," James said, "Maybe because my father used to be like this."  
  
Lily faltered. She hadn't expected that. "You can't blame it-"  
  
She was cut off as James pulled her into a kiss and she didn't fight it. What was it about him that just set her pulse on fire?  
  
"OOOOHHHH!!! Lily and James kissing in a tree..." Sirius sang.  
  
Lily pushed James off of her, "Gross!"  
  
"Literally!" Sirius cried, trying to finish his song.  
  
James jumped out of the tree and shoved Sirius, "You are such a child."  
  
Sirius laughed and shoved his friend back, "And you are no different, my friend."  
  
Remus reached up and helped Lily out of the tree. "I've never been so damn embarrassed."  
  
Remus shrugged, "You two need to stop fighting your feelings, that's all."  
  
Lily shook her head, "The only feelings I have for James Potter is pity."  
  
"Lily, please don't lie to yourself," Remus protested.  
  
Lily looked at James, who was still battering with Sirius, "I'm not," She whispered although she wasn't quite sure she believed it.  
  
The next few days were slow in passing and Lily felt unsure of how to proceed and then nearly a week later she found her opening. James was sitting alone by the fireplace reading a book on Quidditch. There was no one else in the common room, the perfect opportunity. Lily plopped down on the chair across from James, "Potter, we need to talk."  
  
James slammed his book shut, "What is it Evans?"  
  
"I'm sorry for acting the way I was," Lily said, "I just... well-"  
  
James reached across and squeezed her hand, "It's alright. I can't blame you for the way you feel because you're basically right. I hope now we can be friends, at least."  
  
Lily stood up and James was afraid she was going to leave, but instead of leaving she pulled James up by the hand and kissed him, "Hopefully more?"  
  
James smiled and kissed her back, "Defiantly more."  
  
THE END 


End file.
